Angel In The Dark
by Trocks
Summary: How Kuronue and Youko seemed to meet. I FINALLY get to put this up! Probably will neber be updated
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
xkx-I m on my cousins computer can I FINALLY get to put this up!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Kuronue, Kuronue, Kuronue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the darkness of the night a little boy ran. The little boy had shoulder length black hair, pointy ears and violet eyes. Behind him was a group of people, they did not look happy. And in the boys hand he carried a mirror and around his neck he had a bloodstone necklace.   
  
Just behind him the group was running not too far behind. The boy knew that they were getting close to him. But he wanted, nay, had to make it!! There was a man, a famous thief that was only 140 years old and he was looking for a new apprentice. Kuronue HAD to be that boy. He needed to do something with his young life. Before he heard of Youko Kurama, Kuronue just worked for food. Nothing more than food. He never bathed, or bought any new cloths. But one day a group of demons were talking about a 139 year old master thief. Kuronue was not to interested at first in the beginning but when they said that he was looking for a new apprentice, Kuronue became every interested and wanted to now as much as he could and would give anything to know more even if it took his whole life.  
  
~~~~flack back~~~~  
  
So he went to the group of men.  
  
They could tell that he was scared. " Hay, kid what da ya want? ", the man that looked as to be the leader asked Kuronue. " uhhh...... I was w-w-wondering if you could tell me where I could find the thief you guys were talkin' 'bout ", at this point Kuronue was PETRIFIED.   
  
The men smiled. " So you wanna now 'bout the great master thief, Youko Kurama, huh? " the man that talked first asked Kuronue. Still shaking Kuronue nodded his head. The man smile grew wide.   
  
And with that smile the man told Kuronue all that he knew about the master thief Youko Kurama  
  
~~~~end flash back~~~~  
  
'That man was kind enough to tell me what to do... He told me that he had faith that I could do it.' Kuronue thought, still running for his life. The men were getting too close for him to be comfortable.   
  
He was panting harder than he EVER had in his life. Though he was very strong, the black wings on his back were still too weak to lift him, even three feet off the ground. 'MAN!! If only my wings could lift me!!'  
  
*Clime up a tree and jump*  
  
A voice told him.  
  
'Wha?! Who the heck is that?!?!!?' Kuronue thought, stopping in the middle of the forest.  
  
  
  
*I told you, RUN, NOW*  
  
The voice said again.  
  
'NO I'm not going until you tell me who he heck you are!!' The men were getting VERY close to Kuronue.  
  
*Fine, if it will keep you alive....*  
  
'Sooooooooooooo.............................................'  
  
*Look up in the tree.*  
  
'YOUKO KURAMA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Wha?? Why are you helping me?! Are not there many other people that are trying to be apart of your group?????'  
  
*Yes..  
  
Point???*  
  
'You, the person that I'm trying to joins group, is helping ME!!! What is so special about me??'  
  
*Nothing*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
xkx- I think that this is a good begining chaptter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuronue- Your making me sound like a wimp!!  
  
xkx- ^^ your a kid! What do you expect!!!! ^^ 


	2. Be quiet!

Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
xkx- ohhh... chappie two......  
  
Kuronue- So?  
  
xkx- ... May like you Kuronue.... But.... DIEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*attacks Kuronue*  
  
Kuronue- *starts running away* AHHHH! IM SORRY!!!!!!! SORRY! YA HEAR?!!?  
  
xkx- (Desclaimer) *grabs out a Pikachu piggy bank and dumps the contents* a... penny... a sock... my dogs hair... and thats it.... So if you sue me for writing a fanfict that will be all that you get!! ^^ Wait... *grabs dog hair* mine......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( " ' "s stand for Kuronue's thoughts  
  
" * "s stand for Youko Kurama's thoughts  
  
And also Youko's thoughts will be indented!!)  
  
'Nothing???'  
  
*Nope*  
  
'OH thats cold...'  
  
Kuronue quicky jumped up to where Youko Kurama was. Still panting, up until when Youko quickly covered his mouth. "Shut up.... They'll hear you.." Youko wispered to Kuronue.  
  
"Where the heck is that little brat?! We gotta get that mirror back!!!" One of the men yelled. They were running right past the tree.  
  
"WE'RE--" Kuronue started to yell... but then yet again Youko covered his mouth.  
  
*SHUT UP!!!!! They might still be able to hear us!!*  
  
'But how?? They are... like... three miles away!!'  
  
*They hear well...*  
  
'And HOW would you know??'  
  
*... Something you will never under stand..*   
  
Youko jumped down from the tree. "Come on you brat. Im going to talk you somewhere... Tommarrow(xkx- I cant spell that right....*is ashamed*) you MUST come back" Youko said, not minding to look at Kuronue. And without giving Kuronue any time to respond, he started walking.  
  
~~~  
  
"yea... ok.. so Ill be here.." Kuronue said, "If.... I can find it!!!"  
  
Youko looked at Kuronue and rolled his eyes, "If you cant find my den... I will direct you telapethley(xkx- GOD I DID NOT SPELL THAT RIGHT!!!).. Oh Let me take this.." Youko took the mirror and started to talk off.  
  
"hay...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
xkx- Ir ish so proud of myself.... ;_; ^^  
  
Youko: You are strange girl...  
  
Kuronue: Be glad that you dont have to be with her alot....  
  
xkx- ^^... I know it is allitle early to be thinking about this... but Ir is thinking of the ending...... ^^ 


End file.
